


The Starry Night

by new9daze



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Stargazing, btw heat is the best song on ++, they are in love, this is short and i didn't plan anything beforehand so..., we need more lipseul fics c'mon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/new9daze/pseuds/new9daze
Summary: It’s day off and Haseul and Jungeun spend it together, stargazing.





	The Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a lipseul fic this time, hope you like it :D  
> Don't forget to stream Hi High

 

Haseul’s side of the room was a mess, as usual.

The white sheets of her bed are practically hidden under tons of different clothes lying on top of it and by several fan letters she had just been reading until now, she likes to think the pile of stuff almost falling from her bed and desk helps giving the room some color, it ends with her being just lazy. It’s day off and she could spend the free time cleaning a bit, as she can no longer use the excuse that she’s too busy with practice, but she disposes of this thought, she believes tidying up is the kind of thing that’s better done when you are inspired and up for it.

What she does is taking the letters in her hands and put them in a safer place, she keeps a big binder under her bed, decorated with stickers and drawings from the other members. There she tries to keep the letters fans give her in an organized way, like a little treasure.

She puts the binder back under the bed and thinks about what she could do next, she considers going for a walk, but being alone is really boring. Yeojin comes to her mind first, but then Haseul thinks that the younger girl probably wants to spend the day with her family, so she doesn’t bother to text her.

There’s a knock on the room’s door, and after two seconds Jungeun’s blonde head takes a peek from the other side of the wooden door. She looks bored, just as Haseul, but the smile never leaves her face.

“Haseul unnie” The girl makes her way to Haseul’s side, her eyes flinch at the state of untidiness of Haseul’s side of the room, but she’s already more than used to the older girl’s facet. She still finds funny the contrast between Haseul’s bed and the ones of the girls sharing room with her. “Let’s go somewhere”  


Haseul didn’t use to spend much time with Jungeun, apart from the group’s activities and practice, so she’s pretty excited about it, they got along well despite of the two year gap.

“Sure, what do you want to do?”  
Jungeun smiles and hesitates a bit before answering, she already has an idea in her mind, but she isn’t sure if Haseul is into that kind of thing. “You see, the sky today is pretty clear… I was thinking of going stargazing”

Haseul laughs at how Jungeun’s voice drops tones lower and turns way softer. She likes the idea, and learns about this hobby of Jungeun, who she didn’t yet know about.

“Oh, okay. Sounds good to me” Haseul smiles at the younger girl, and decides to leave the room, with Jungeun following her. They soon reach the living room and let their backs hit the sofa, welcoming the soft feeling of cushions against their body. “But…” Haseul says, just becoming aware of an important factor that haven’t been taken into account yet “The light of the city won’t let us see the stars properly…”

Jungeun stares back at Haseul, who’s sprawled carelessly on the couch with her glasses almost falling down the bridge of her nose, and says after a breathy laugh “I know, let’s go somewhere else”

“Somewhere else? You mean out of Seoul?” Haseul asks, but the answer is more than obvious, well, it has been from the start. “Yeah, let’s go to Incheon”

It wasn’t that Incheon was too far from Seoul, but it all seemed a bit too sudden for Haseul. After some seconds of thinking, she comes to the conclusion that it actually isn’t that of a precipitated idea, they had a day off for a reason, and going to some beach in Incheon sounded like the perfect plan.

“Oh, well… sure”

Jungeun laughs. “You seriously thought we were going to stay here?” Then Haseul realizes her own mistake and laughs along, and suddenly Jungeun’s proposal sounds much better than it already did. “Then we’d better go soon”

 

 

Their manager decides to leave them on their own, and tells both girls that he would be around and pick them up when they called. Jungeun and Haseul bow slightly and thank him, getting out of the car happily. The wind seems to blow stronger when the girls’ feet hit the ground and their hair gets on their face in an instant.

It’s already dark, and the sound of the waves makes it look like they are in a summer night. Both girls skip joyfully in the beach’s direction, enjoying the presence of the other beside them and from time to time engaging in trivial conversations.

When they reach the seashore they spread out two old towels, taking their shoes off next, and when their bare feet come into contact with the cold sand a shiver runs through their body.

“Now that I think about it, it’s been so long since I went stargazing” Haseul says, sinking into the towel and drawing circles in the sand with her feet. “I remember going with my family a couple of years ago”

Jungeun, on the other hand, thought that she couldn’t have lived without seeing the starry sky for that long. At some point it had become a habit of hers, to just stare at the sky above her, little by little learning more about the stars and constellations that adorned it. “I come here often” Jungeun says, switching her phone on and swiping the screen quickly.

 “Look” Jungeun taps on an application, the screen suddenly turning darker, and she gets closer to Haseul, with their shoulders almost touching. “There’s this app that tells you the stars’ names, you just have to aim the phone like this…” Haseul smiles at Jungeun, who stretches her arm upwards, pointing to the sky and looking at the screen at the same time.

She finds the younger girl cute, and she’s ended up becoming fond of the way Jungeun’s eyes sparkle when she talks about something she likes. The other members sometimes complained about her talkativeness, but Haseul found this aspect of her especially endearing.

“I’m sure you already know them by heart” Haseul lets out a breathy laugh as she watches the blonde girl whisper the name of the stars under her breath. Jungeun chuckles shyly, getting mad at herself for getting lost in her thoughts again.

“What’s the name of that one?” Haseul points to somewhere in the vast sky, and gives Jungeun a chance to show off her knowledge.

Jungeun answers almost immediately, and as Haseul had expected, not even having to check it on her phone. “Oh, that’s Vega!”

Haseul nods in understanding, her gaze going from the sky to Jungeun several times. “I should download that app too”

“Hey! Did you see that?” Jungeun gets up in a jump and points energetically at the sky, with the biggest smile in her face. Haseul tilts her head to the side. “A shooting star!”

Haseul pouts, regretting not having paid attention to the sky. She was really unlucky so probably she wouldn’t have seen it even if she did. “Did you make a wish?”

Jungeun smiles and lays back down on the towel, spreading her arms and almost hitting Haseul. “Yep”  
“Wanna tell me?”  
Jungeun clears her throat and turns her head in Haseul’s direction, who was sitting down. “Loona’s world domination!” It earns a loud chuckle from Haseul, who lets her back hit the sand underneath her too.

“Well, that’s a good wish!” Haseul takes a handful of sand and lets it slip through her fingers slowly. “But you know? I think we’re doing well so far”

Jungeun smiles softly, and welcomes in the soft breeze of the sea, relaxing at the sound of the seagulls flying just above their heads. “These days have been so exciting that I can’t sleep”

Haseul sighs happily, and looks at the other girl. “What are you so anxious about? People love you” She hits Jungeun with her elbow, making her stare back at her. “Especially girls”  
Jungeun cringes at Haseul’s wink, but soon bursts into laughter. “That’s what it seems, are you jealous?”  
Haseul doesn’t fall for Jungeun’s attempt to get her huffy, and instead she keeps teasing her. “Oh no, I’m happy for you. You seem to be handling it well”

Jungeun ruffles her head, and flinches, because she knows Haseul is aware of how shy she actually gets with those kinds of things. She looks at Haseul and pouts, hoping that’s enough to make the girl stop with the teasing.

Haseul loves Jungeun as much as she loves the other members, and at some point she stops being able to suppress her constant need to encourage them. It’s almost addicting, in a good way, seeing how their faces suddenly lit up. This led to Haseul being always nice, maybe _too_ nice.

She doesn’t know that there’s something (someone) that Jungeun likes even more than looking at the starry sky.

“I don’t know what makes me so likeable” Jungeun laughs at the realization of how sad that just sounded and quickly corrects herself, seeing how Haseul’s eyes widened in fear. “I mean, there has to be something in particular”

Haseul relaxes and lets out a soft laugh too, not being aware of Jungeun’s curious gaze. But she already knows, Jungeun knows everything, but wants to hear it directly from Haseul and she also knows it hasn’t been a good idea to ask. She shouldn’t indulge herself in this kind of thing, she will most likely get hurt again, and yet…

“Hm…” Haseul takes one hand to her chin, and thinks. “There’s obviously this girl crush aura you emit… But it isn’t just that”

Jungeun wants to hear more and waits, waits for Haseul to keep on talking, It’s not enough.

Haseul sinks deeper in the sand. “You have this soft side too, you know? So I guess it’s the contrast between the two what makes them fall head over heels for you” She winks again, but Jungeun doesn’t laugh this time, in fact her eyes show slight disappointment. “They do have good taste, you are cute, Jungeun”

Jungeun finds herself gulping and her cheeks growing warmer, she thanks the darkness of the night for not letting Haseul notice. Jungeun feels like she’s fifteen all over again, and she doesn’t like it for multiple and obvious reasons, but she likes to blame Haseul because it’s her fault for being so nice all the time.

It’s even harder when she has to bottle all her feelings up, she hasn’t even told Jiwoo and she tells Jiwoo _everything._

Haseul doesn’t feel that way about her, of course. But what does Haseul feel, anyway? Nobody really knows, and that’s what irritates Jungeun so much. She already accepted her feelings some time ago, it just got to the point where it was pointless to ignore, but now that she’s aware of her love for the older girl she feels even worse.

“Heh, I know!” She laughs it off, as always. Haseul just smiles and raises her head to look at the sky above them again.

Jungeun is usually the one to start conversations, but now she isn’t really in the mood for it so she just stays silent and looks at the sky. Haseul assumes she just wants to relax so she doesn’t think about it too much and does as Jungeun, and almost falls asleep.

Haseul loses track of time and shakes her head forcefully, she switches her phone on and at seeing the time she thinks it’s time to call their manager and go back to Seoul. She sits up and combs her hair with her right hand, getting rid of the sand on her hands first.

“Jungeun, let’s-”

Haseul immediately shuts up, and notices that Jungeun is sound asleep at how her body raises up and down slightly, she has her back to her, so Haseul can’t see her face properly.

Haseul moves closer, invading the other girl’s towel and looks over her shoulder. Jungeun’s hair covers part of her face, so Haseul tries to move it away carefully not to wake her up, even though she had to.

Jungeun’s features are softer than usual, probably because she is sleeping, and Haseul surely catches sight of that. Throughout the night, Haseul had felt her heart make several flips, as always did when being around the girl in front of her. But now that she is asleep she lets herself relax, getting rid of her façade for a bit, at least until Jungeun woke up.

Her fingers graze Jungeun’s cheeks softly and she assumes she’s cold, as the blonde’s flesh is warm under her touch, almost burning.

Haseul does love everyone, but Jungeun is different, she has always been. She knows she shouldn’t feel that way about her, but it’s already too late, and the more she spends time with her the more she feels like there was no going back.

She really should take her hand away and stop caressing Jungeun’s hair, especially now that she feels the girl shift in her sleep. Jungeun’s eyelids move, and in a matter of a second she’s opening her left eye slightly, looking at the girl in front of her from beneath.

“Just a bit more” Jungeun curls up, closing her eyes again, and Haseul finds herself unable to say anything. Then she notices Jungeun’s hand gripping the sleeve of her white shirt, and now she can’t even move. Haseul tries to release herself from Jungeun’s grasp but the younger girl keeps tugging harder. “Let’s stay like this… for a bit longer”  
Haseul sighs, giving up on her attempt to go back to her towel and feels her heart skip a beat when Jungeun pulls her closer, making her lie next to her.

Jungeun’s head is practically just below Haseul’s chin, and the older girl can smell the sweet fragrance of Jungeun’s shampoo, and it just makes her heart race even faster. Haseul feels the other girl snuggling _closer_ , and for the first time in a long while, she finds herself incapable of suppressing her emotions.

“Jung-”

“ _Please”_ Haseul hears how Jungeun’s voice breaks and stops talking “Don’t say anything, just… let me stay like this”

Maybe it’s because of the sea breeze, but Haseul doesn’t hesitate to bring her arms up and wrap them around Jungeun’s back. They both notice how heavily the two of them are breathing now, and they come to the realization that maybe they already knew how each other felt. Actually, they had known for a long time.

Haseul hugs Jungeun tighter, if it was even possible, and lets her head rest on her chest. Haseul thinks about what she’s about to say and hesitates, but she is too human and she’s been holding back for too long. “Today is day off…”

Jungeun raises her head to look at Haseul. “What do you mean?” She doesn’t take her eyes off the older girl, and waits for her response.

Haseul almost regrets saying anything, but the way Jungeun is looking at her is too much to handle, so she surrenders. “It’s day off and that means we have the right to do whatever we want”  
Haseul is being too reckless,  so much that it doesn’t even sound like her, but Jungeun likes this Haseul too, because she’s finally being honest.

Jungeun’s heart starts pounding hard, doubting that this is even real, and keeps her eyes glued to Haseul, who keeps averting her gaze every time Jungeun draws closer.

Haseul is unexpectedly nervous, but brings her hand up to cup Jungeun’s cheek nonetheless. Jungeun freezes and stares at Haseul with eyes wide open, waiting for her to do whatever she was going to, and finds herself growing more anxious as Haseul’s face keeps on moving closer. “Haseul unn-“

“Shh”

They are both trembling while holding each other’s faces, and they are so nervous that they even let out a shaky chuckle, which immediately helps them relax. “Are you really gonna-”

“Shh, I told you not to say anything. I’m also nervous, okay?”  
Jungeun giggles softly and closes her eyes, finally feeling Haseul’s lips on hers and a nice warmth spreading through her body in milliseconds. It isn’t as awkward as they had imagined it to be, for neither of them, but they can’t help but think it’s kind of funny how they ended up like this, after daydreaming so much about each other for so long.

They know what they are doing, and they know it’s only meant to last for a bit. They look at each other, immediately missing the softness of their first kiss, and in their eyes there’s a trace of bitterness, because they are forced to accept that they won’t have many times like this.  It’s almost as if they will never kiss again, and at the fear they touch their lips together again, a bit more forcefully this time, it earns a tiny whimper from Jungeun, who grips Haseul’s shoulders harder.

They eventually pull away, their face burns and they are having trouble breathing normally, eyes not looking anywhere but each other.

“Um”                                               

“We are out of our minds, Jungeun”  


Jungeun laughs loudly, little by little recovering her breath. She doesn’t stop looking at Haseul, who’s covering her face with both hands, as if she couldn’t believe what just happened. “Jungeun, don’t say a word about this, okay?”

“Of course I won’t” Jungeun is still laughing, finding funny the way Haseul panics. “No one will find out, I promise”  
Haseul is still shaking her head, not being able to look at Jungeun yet. “But what if…”

“Hm?”  


“What if I feel the urge to kiss you in the dorms? There are ten other girls there, you know?!”  
Jungeun lets then the loudest chuckle, that even brings a tear to the corner of her left eye. She can’t believe that’s what’s been bothering Haseul, but she can’t blame her because she honestly feels the same.

“We’ll think about it when the time comes, don’t worry”  
Haseul sighs deeply and lets out a high-pitched yell, as if she was just releasing all the built up tension from the last year. She has been holding back for a long time and now that she has kissed her crush she feels like nothing makes sense any more.

Jungeun gets closer and kisses her forehead, the gesture makes Haseul’s shoulders become less stiff. “Let’s get going, okay?” Jungeun gets up and reaches out her arm to Haseul, who takes her hand and gets up from the towel too.

Haseul’s mouth is still forming a pout, and when she turns around to take the towel from the sand she feels Jungeun hugging her from behind, making her almost fall. “Come on, unnie, don’t be so sad”

Haseul is still antsy, and her brow furrows cutely, which only makes Jungeun smile even wider. “We have responsibilities, Jungeun… but I like you so much, and I don’t know what to do…”  
“We can be responsible and love each other at the same time, though” Jungeun pats her head, and tries to let her see that there’s nothing wrong. “Nothing’s gonna change, we’ll just… kiss each other from time to time”  
“Well, if you put it like that…”

Haseul eases the uneasy expression on her face, because she is just being stubborn at this point, so she lets Jungeun embrace her tightly.

It is funny how the stars in the sky are long forgotten at this point, not even Jungeun is paying attention to them, she just sees Haseul, and suddenly the stargazing thing seemed like an excuse to spend some time together. Who knows? Maybe Jungeun had planned all this beforehand, or maybe the wish she had made upon the star was not Loona’s world domination after all.

Anyway, it’s late, and they both know they have a place to go back to.

“It’s getting cold, we should get going” Jungeun takes Haseul’s hand in hers, and a smile makes its way back to the older girl’s face.

“Yeah”

They really couldn’t wait for their next day off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @new9daze


End file.
